unforgettable Memories
by freeuser
Summary: elizaveta dan gilbert adalah teman semasa kecil. namun kini, perlahan elizaveta mulai melupakan gilbert dan berpaling pada seseorang yang disukainya, roderich.


Fanfic pertama saya.

Ceritanya sedikit tidak nyambung, tapi jangan khawatir karena cerita ini hanyalah buatan saya dan tidak official. Anda tidak perlu sungkan untuk memberikat kritik, saran atau pun kotak kepedulian.

Tapi serius, saya Cuma ngambil karakternya aja.

DISCLAIMER : Axis Power Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>Gilbert dan Elizaveta adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bersama. Bersama dikala suka maupun duka. Masa kecil yang ingin mereka lupakan bersamaan dengan pengalaman kelam yang mereka rasakan.<p>

"elizaveta, coba lihat. Sekarang burung ini sudah mampu berdiri lagi. Dia terus ada dipundaku dan ga mau turun!" kata gilbert semangat.

Elizaveta tersenyum sendu "baguslah kalau begitu" gilbert tau senyuman yang tersirat diwajah elizaveta melambangkan kesedihan.

"hei, kamu masih mengingat yang kemarin? Lupakanlah. Kita sudah disini. Semuanya sudah aman!" kata gilbert

Elizaveta diam tak bisa menjawab, air matanya seakan menetes tanpa ia kehendaki. Mengingat kembali apa yang menimpanya kemarin, belum lama terjadi. Saat itu mereka harus rela berpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya dan melihatnya lenyap.

Perang yang terjadi di kala itu melalab habis rumah-rumah dan penduduk yang bertahan, terkecuali beberapa orang yang beruntung yang bisa selamat salah satunya adalah gilbert dan elizaveta.

"tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi! Kita tidak sendiri! Semuanya mendukung kita! Sampai kapanpun mereka akan tetap berada dalam hati kita, akan selalu bersama!" kata gilbert menyemangati

"Tak ada lagi gunanya berada disini... kenapa mereka tidak membawaku pergi? Kenapa mereka menyisakanku, ini tidak adil!"

"semuanya sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain kehampaan. Aku sendirian!" tambah eliza sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan dekapan tangannya.

"eliza, dengar. Manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam kesendirian" gilbert berusaha menenangkan elizaveta.

"mereka semua pergi. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat sosok ayah. Berdiri dihadapanku, melindungiku dan akhirnya jatuh sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya padaku. Dan disaat seperti itu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Aku hanya bisa menonton kematiannya, kematian ayah saat ia berusaha melindungiku..." kata elizaveta sebelum air matanya meluap lebih banyak lagi.

"tapi elizaveta, sadarkah kamu kalau yang kamu lakukan seperti ini, menangis, menyesali masa lalu akan membuat ayahmu semakin sedih!"

"tapi tetap saja. Kalau saat itu ayah tidak perlu melindungiku. Mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia karena tidak perlu menanggung luka ini dan bisa pergi tenang bersamanya..."

"dia berkorban melindungimu dengan segenap raga dan jiwanya. Dan sekarang kamu membuang jasa itu. Kamu meratapi dan membuatnya seakan ayng dilakukan ayahmu adalah sia-sia"

Elizaveta kembali diam.

"biar kutekankan sekali lagi. Tak ada manusaia yang terlahir didunia untuk dapat hidup dalam kesendirian. Ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu, berada disampingmu untuk membuka lembar baru"

Elizaveta mulai sadar dan ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang mungil dan penuh luka itu. Lalu dia berkata dengan lembut "terima kasih, gilbert".

Beberapa tahun kemudian telh berlalu. Dan sekarang elizaveta dan gilbert telah menginjak usia dewasa. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan telah mengenal satu sama lain secara akrab.

"hei gilbert, bagaimana aku sekarang?" kata elizaveta sambil berputar memperlihatkan pakaian dengan rok panjangnya.

Gilbert terpelongo seakan tak percaya melihat elizaveta saat itu. Elizaveta yang dikenalinya, yang selalu mengikat rambutnya dan bertingkah seperti lelaki. Sekarang memiliki rambut yang terurai panjang cantiknya. Cara bicaranya pun telah berubah menjadi lebih halus dan feninim dari yang ia temui disaat mereka kecil.

"hei gilbert, kau terpesona melihatku ya?" goda elizaveta.

Dengan cepat gilbert mengelak "tidak sama sekali. Darimana kau tau bahwa baju yang kau pakai itu bagus. Itu sama sekali tidak awesome!"

Kesal. Eliza langsung melemparkan telfon yang berada didekatnya ke arh kepala gilbert. Dan "prang" telfon itu mendarat tepat di dahinya.

"hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Tiba-tiba memukulku dengan benda yang tidak awesome itu!" kata gilbert memegangi dahhinya yang kesakitan.

Elizaveta hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ocehan gilbert.

Sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. Sekarang, usianya sudah dapat memenuhi syarat untuk dapat bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah istana, yang berarti ia akan mulai untuk yinggal disana dan mungkin ia akan jarang bertemu dengan gilbert.

"aku akan kembali nanti, jika ada waktu luang, aku akan cepat-cepat datang kesini!" kata elizaveta membuka pembicaraan.

"kau akan merindukanku yang awesome ini" balas gilbert

Kali ini elizaveta tidak memberikan gilbert tamparan telfonnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawabnya "aku akan merindukanmu"

Dan saatnya untuk berpisah pun tiba. Seseorang menjemputnya dengan kereta kuda yang didalamnya telah terdapat beberapa gadis sepertinya yang akan dipekerjakan di istana. Gilbert melambaikan tangannya dan berkata dengan keras ke arah kereta yang berjalan itu "berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi eliza, aku menunggumu!"

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Elizaveta kini telah menjadi pelayan pribadi kerajaan yang mengabdi kepada sang pangeran yang sifatnya agak dingin namun pada dasarnya memiliki hati yang baik, roderich namanya. Ia terus mengikuti kemanapun roderich pergi seperti layaknya seorang kepala pelayang yang mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi.

Tanpa elizaveta sadari, rasa kagumnya terhadap roderich tumbuh, dan membuatnya selalu ingin terus berada di dekat roderich. Hal yang sama pun dialami roderich. Ia merasa bahwa paras yang dimiliki pelayannya yang satu ini sangat memukau dan membuatnya mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada kecantikan yang dimilki elizaveta.

Mereka bahkan memiliki waktu bersama. Tidak seperti hubungan antara seorang pelayan dengan majikannya namun mereka lebih terlihat memiliki hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Hingga diwaktu libur pun yang bisa dipakai elizaveta untuk pulang dan beristirahat, ia gunakan untuk menghabisakannya bersama orang yang ia sukai, bersama roderich. Hingga ia melupakan janjinya dengan gilbert bahwa ia akan kembali jika waktu libur telah tiba.

Dirumahnya, gilbert terus termengu menunggu kehadiran elizaveta. Hampa rasanya ketika hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati bersama elizaveta dan bercanda bersamanya kini telah hilang. Telfon milik elizaveta yang tergeletak diatas mejapun belum ia pindahkan sama sekali menunggu kedatangan elizaveta yangbiasanya suka menggunakan itu untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak awesome. Ia tahu, libur yang diperuntukan untuk para pekerja diistana telah tiba, namun ia tidak mengetahui alasan elizaveta tidak menepati janjinya.

Tiba-tiba burung kuning yang berada dibahunya berdecit.

"apa? Aku yang awesome ini tidak merindukannya kok!"

Diruang pribadinya, elizaveta terus mendeongak keatas sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Memikirkan hari-hari bahagianya bersama roderich. Ia heran, apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang sebagai "cinta pertama" pikirnnya dalam hati.

Elizaveta kini telah sepenuhnya melupakan kenangan pahit yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dibenaknya bahwa ia masihlah sendirian. Manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam kesendirian, dan itu benar. Seketika ia mengingat gilbert. Ia mengingat bahwa ia akan segera kembali jika liburan tiba.

Ia bergegas bangun. Ini adalah hari ketujuh dari tujuh hari liburan yang ada. Dan malam ini juga ia bergegas berlari kearah luar dan untuk beberapa saat ia hanya ingin menjumpai gilbert, menepati janjinya dan memberikan salan pada teman kecilnya itu.

Elizaveta berlari kearah gerbang istana dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menemuia pengawal kerajaan yang tidak mengizinkannya meninggalkan istana karena ini sudah terlanjur larut.

"ayolah kumohon! Aku akan kembali dalam waktu singkat!" pinta elizaveta pada salah seorang pengawal itu.

"tapi kau dilarang keluar malam begini. palagi jarak dari sini ketengah kota cukup jauh. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dan kembali kesini dalam waktu yang singkat"

Elizaveta menyerah untuk berbicara dengan pengawal itu. Ia tahu persis sikap pengawal yang bernama artie itu. Namun ia tidak habis akal, keinginannya untuk bertemu gilbert sangatlah besar. Berhutang janji. Itulah yang mengisi benaknya saat ini, ia lantas mengenakan jubah berlengan panjang yang menutupi wajahnya dan menggunakan kereta kuda yang ia pinjam untuk dapat menembus dinding pertahanan para pengawal.

Kali ini dia berhasi lolos karena ia menyamar sebagai seorang penyihir yang harus mencari bahan-bahan untuk sihirnya dimalam hari.

Dengan gesit, elizaveta mengendarai kereta kuda tersebut melewati tengah kota higga akhirnya sampai ke sebuah rumah yang jaraknya agak menjorok ke pedalaman hutan.

Ia menuruni kereta tersebut dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"duh, malam-malam begini, siapa yang telah membangunkanku yang awesome ini?" terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga elizaveta. Gilbert membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pandangannya yang setengah mengantuk.

Ia melihat keatas dan kebawah orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Seolah tak percaya, ia mengucek matanya dan kemudian tertawa. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia berikan pada elizaveta setelah sekian lamanya tidak bertemu.

Elizaveta melepas jubah yang menyelimuti kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan alis matanya melihat gilbert tertawa.

"kau ... untu apa berdandan ala nenek sihir begitu!" tanya gilbert berusaha menahan tawanya.

"untuk datang kesini. Untuk menemuimu ... menepati janjiku dasar bodoh!" jawab elizaveta dengan sedikit kesal. Gilbert diam mendengar jawaban dari elizaveta.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Perpisahan diantara mereka yang begitu lama membuat mereka merasa sedikit canggung.

"jadi, apa kabar?" tanya elizaveta memecah keheningan.

"seperti inilah. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas gilbert

"hmm ... seperti ini juga..." jawab elizaveta sedikit tertawa.

Elizaveta memasuki rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu, melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah yang tidak berubah keadaannya, sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Lalu sambil melepaskan jubahnya, ia duduk dikursi meja makan dan menatap sebuah telfon yang berada di atas meja, terletak disampingnya. Ia meletakanjari telunjuknya diatas telfon tersebut dan menggesernya, terlihat debu tebal yang menempel ditangannya.

"kau benar-benar tidak membersihkan rumah sama sekali?" tanya elizaveta pada gilbert yang mengambil kursi untuk duduk di meja makan tersebut.

"aku melakukannya. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan diriku yang awesome ini hidup ditengah serpihan debu?"

"prang" elizaveta memukul gilbert dengan telfon yang digenggamnya itu sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"hei gilbert! Kau tau aku merindukan suata telfonku saat mengenai pipi atau wajahmu. Ngomong-ngomong gil, kau tidak berubah ya. Selalu menyelipkan kata 'awesome' di kalimatmu"

Gilbert hanya memegangi pipinya yang tersipu merah entah karena telfon elizaveta yang mengenai pipnya, Atau karena memang elizaveta sendirilah yang membuatnya begitu.

Elizaveta berdiri dari duduknya "baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"kau sudah mau pergi? Malam-malam begini?"

"ini adalah hari terakhir liburanku. Aku tak akan bisa datang kembali kesana jika aku pulang besok" sambil mengenakan kembali jubahnya.

"kalau begitu biarkan saja. Toh, masih banyak pekerjaan lain"

"dasar bodoh! Barang-barangku kutinggal disana. Mana mungkin aku pergi begitu saja. Mau menunggu mereka membuangnya?" balas elizaveta dengan sedikit menaikan nada suara.

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut pandang lain. Pada saat elizaveta hendak membuka pintu rumahnya untuk keluar, gilbert mencegatnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"elizaveta ..." gilbert menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"kenapa?" tanya elizaveta yang kebingungan melihat mimik wajah gilbert.

"dengarkan aku, maukah... maukah kau..."

" ... " elizaveta diam.

"maukah kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya gilbert kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih serius.

Elizaveta kini diam mendengarkan kalimat gilbert yang terus terputus. Ia heran dengan apa yang ingin gilbert utarakan padanya.

Bersambung ...

* * *

><p>Saya harap anda ga kecewa udah buka page ini. Dan semoga saya bisa ngelanjutin ke chapter yang kedua.<p>

Terima-kasih. (kalau bisa ada review)


End file.
